There are a variety of aerosol dispensers used in many application including perfume dispensing, air freshening, personal hygiene and even for dispensing chemical repellant as a personal defense device. Typically an aerosol can delivers a product in the liquid state in the form of fine droplets projected in suspension in a compressed vehicle gas. Liquid dispersions in a gas medium of this type are commonly used in the above noted functions for dispensing such cosmetic or personal hygiene or personal defense products.
The aerosol can itself contains the liquid and gaseous medium and has reinforced metal walls opening to the outside through a valve kept closed by a spring or by the pressure of the vehicle gas contained in the aerosol can. The valve includes a valve stem whereupon pressure exerted on the valve stem allows some of the gas contained in the aerosol can under pressure to escape through the valve stem and into the atmosphere or wherever the aerosol spray is directed. Such products are often referred to as aerosols or sprays.
In many applications the above described aerosol cans are inserted or held in a holder or container which are intended to facilitate the actuation of the aerosol can and dispensing of the aerosol spray. The known holders or containers for such aerosol cans are however typically unattractive and poorly functioning devices which are furthermore subject to risk of accidental opening of the valve, for instance, when carried in a handbag or placed in a pockets of the users. The known containers are generally a cylindrical shape having a valve head consisting of a push button connected with the valve stem and include an overcap or lock to cover the push button and stop inadvertent actuation when not in use. However, this is not particularly reliable and includes more pieces than is necessary. Furthermore many of the known devices are composed of numerous small parts which are difficult to manufacture and also to assemble thus increasing the cost and complexity of assembly and operation of such devices.